Aishiteru
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Ini secuil Kisah ku bersama seseorang. Ini Curahan Hatiku.


Ku lirik sekali lagi, pemuda yang ada di depan sana. Seorang pemuda yang beberapa bulan terakhir selalu menjadi pusat perhatianku. Perkenalkan terlebih dulu, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kini aku bekerja di sebuah pabrik pembuat ceramic electronic di sebuah kota industri di daerah Yokohama. Dan pemuda yang kulihat itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang technician yang mulai bekerja sekitar 5 bulan setelah aku mulai bekerja disini.

Kami mulai dekat sejak aku dipindahkan ke Line yang sama dengannya. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan. Kedekatan kami mulai seperti sepasang kekasih. Dia selalu memanggilku 'sayang', sedangkan aku tetap memanggilnya 'Sasuke'. Mungkin akan ada yang berpikir bahwa aku ini murahan, karena mau saja dipanggil 'sayang' oleh lelaki yang bahkan bukan kekasihku. Biar saja. Aku menyukainya. Dan dia pun tak memanggil gadis lain dengan sebutan itu. Jadi, apa aku boleh mengatakan kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia menyukaiku karena dia selalu memberiku perhatian yang lebih, misalnya saja saat aku harus mengecek master 16 mesin, dia berinisiatif sendiri membantuku. Dia mengambil troli Masterku yang lain, saat aku mengerjakan 8 mesin depan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya saat itu. Setelah selesai dengan 8 mesin depan, kuambil alih troli masterku itu. Aku yang melakukan pengecekan dan dia yang membuat record. Bukankah itu manis? Ya begitulah menurutku.

Tapi itu semua kini telah berlalu. Dia dipindah tugaskkan di Line yang lain. Aku sedih. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Apa nanti dia akan menjauh juga dariku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat mengingat semua kenangan manis bersamanya. Ku ambil LKey saat ada sedikit masalah dalam pengecekan master.

"hey! Kau bisa mengubahnya?" kejutnya saat aku memperbaiki bacaan master yang bermasalah.

"tentu saja bisa." Jawabku setelah berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutku.

"kau memakai LKey milik siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat benda itu di tanganku.

"oh.. ini milik Tenten." Jawabku.

Ku letakkan kembali LKey itu. Dan bersiap untuk mengecek master mesin lainnya.

Namun gerakanku terhenti saat kulihat dia mengambil LKey yang baru saja ku gunakan, dan menukarnya dengan LKey yang dia simpan dibalik baju pelindungnya.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku menukarnya." Jawabnya. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di Line yang sama denganmu. Dan kau akan mulai memakai LKey sendiri. Jadi aku menukarnya dengan milikku yang lebih bagus."

"tapi itu bukan milikku." Protesku

"tidak apa. Mulai sekarang kau akan lebih sering memakainya, kan?"

Ku lihat wajahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum itu. Dia... apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Ibarat kata, dia menukar alat itu demi aku? 'Apa aku special untuknya?' itulah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di kepalaku.

 **OoOoO**

Setiap hari dia selalu datang ke Line ku. Hanya sekedar berkeliling atau bercengkrama sejenak denganku. Ku yakin sekali kalau dia merindukan Line ini. Dia selalu mengeluhkan tentang mesin di Line barunya yang begitu banyak masalah, membuatnya sakit kepala. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saat dia berkeluh-kesah denganku.

Jujur saja, aku juga merindukan dia. Rindu saat dia membantuku mengecek master, rindu bisa lebih banyak bercengkrama dengannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa memendam rindu, memendam cemburu saat dia bercengkrama atau hanya sekedar memberi informasi dengan orang-orang di Line barunya yang adalah seorang perempuan.

Aku menjadi gadis yang aneh. Dalam sedetik aku bisa banyak tertawa, detik kemudian aku akan menjadi gadis pendiam.

Seperti saat ini. Aku cemburu. Aku marah. Satu hari ini, sejak mulai bekerja, dia belum menyapaku. Berlebihan memang, karena aku ini bukan kekasihnya. Tapi... tetap saja. Hati ini sakit.

Aku lihat dia datang mendekat membawa beberapa peralatan. Dia berhenti disampingku.

Aku diam. Tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku, membungkus produk tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Hei!" sapanya.

Aku diam.

"Hei!" sapanya lagi.

Aku masih diam. Sedikit membuang wajah.

"Hei!" sapanya lagi namun kali ini dengan sedikit menendang kecil sepatuku.

Lagi-lagi aku masih terdiam.

"tidak mau berbicara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei.. lihat kesini!" ucapnya lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada lirih.

Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya ku menangis sekarang. Aku merindukannya. Tetapi aku pun tengah cemburu padanya.

Akhirnya dia pun pergi meninggalkanku.

'Maaf.. hatiku sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sekarang.' Batinku menyesal.

Sejak saat itu kami saling diam. Tidak pernah lagi berbincang. Hanya saling bertatap saat tidak sengaja bertemu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini. Hatiku sangat sakit saat kami tiba-tiba menjadi pribadi yang tidak saling mengenal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis permintaan maaf padanya.

"Sasuke!" panggilku saat dia tengah berjalan di Line ku.

Dia berhenti dan menunjukkan raut wajah bertanya. Ku sodorkan kertas bertuliskan "Maafkan aku, Sayang." menggunakan bahasa daerahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya-nya dan berniat mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku.

"Baca saja. Kau jangan sentuh kertas itu." Kataku.

"itu salah!" ucapnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Salah? Yang benar? Aku bahkan telah bertanya dengan orang yang berasal dari daerah yang sama dengannya.

"Yang benar seperti ini." Dia menulis ulang kata-kata yang kutulis.

'duh! Dikoreksi!' batinku miris.

"ini baru benar!" katanya lagi dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

"he???" ku amati kata-kata yang ku tulis dan ku samakan dengan tulisannya. Keningku berkerut.

'INI SAMA!!!! Apanya yang salah?!!' jerit batinku. Bisa-bisanya dia bergurau denganku saat aku sedang serius. Benar-benar merusak rencana.

Hari ini telah berlalu. Hubunganku dengannnya sedikit membaik. Namun tidak bisa dikatakan sebaik dulu. Saat ini aku tengah menulis Output setiap mesin saat dia tiba-tiba menggangguku dengan menekan asal tombol angka.

"yak!!" teriakku lirih.

Dia tertawa.

"jangan kacau!" kataku lagi.

"wah... Output banyak." Serunya. Kini giliran aku yang tertawa. Ku dengar dia terbatuk. Kulihat wajahnya.

"sakit ya?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia mengangguk, "Sudah minum obat?" tanyaku lagi.

"sudah. Dirumah ada beberapa obat." Jawabnya.

Aku masih betah menatap wajahnya. "hm.. Sasuke!" panggilku.

Dia menatapku.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan kata-kata yang tadi aku tulis?" kataku serius.

Dia mengangguk, "aku mengerti."

"Maaf ya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Maaf karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengabaikanmu." Jelasku.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Seperti itu lah sifatnya. Dia kurang peka atau apa? Membuatku kesal saja. Merusak suasana.

 **OoOoO**

Line ku ada seorang Technician baru. Pengganti Sasuke. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah pemuda yang suka bertingkah konyol, jorok, dan sedikit bodoh kurasa.

Sejak Naruto datang, aku mulai mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Tentu saja itu harus ku lakukan karena kita akan terus bekerjasama. Namun, kurasakan perubahan sikap Sasuke padaku. Dia tidak lagi datang ke Line ku, tidak lagi menyapaku. Hanya menatap saat tidak sengaja bertemu. Ada apa dengannya?

Ku lihat dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang menyimpan beberapa stok peralatan milik technician.

"Sasuke!" panggilku dengan nada manis. Dia melihatku dan menunjukkan raut bertanya. "Bisakah kau menolongku mengangkat box ini?" tanyaku.

"Dimana kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke. Aku berkerut tak mengerti. "Kekasihmu. Naruto!" katanya lagi.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Jawabku tak suka. "Dia kekasih Sakura." Gurauku. Sakura adalah Leaderku.

"Bohong." Katanya seraya mengangkat box dan meletakannya di troli standy.

"betul!" seruku."kekasihku kan kamu.."

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"eh.. Naruto suka kamu, tau!" katanya.

"Aku suka kamu." Sahutku.

"Betul. Setiap hari dia berkata, 'Sasuke, aku suka Hinata.' Seperti itu."

Kutatap kedua matanya, "setiap hari pun aku berkata kalau aku suka kamu."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Dia bilang kalau dia mau kamu."

"Aku pun mau kamu!" tegasku.

Dia hanya tertawa. Reaksi apa itu? Dia benar-benar lelaki kurang peka. Atau berpura-pura tidak peka? Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ku ikuti kemana arah matanya memandang.

"Lihat! Naruto cemburu melihatmu berbicara denganku."

Ku lihat Naruto tengah menatap kami. Aku melirik tak suka. "aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya kamu.."

"Dia suka kamu. Kalau nanti kamu memilihku, kami berdua akan berkelahi dan aku akan kalah, dia lebih tinggi dariku."

"berkelahi?"

"Iya.. kalau kami berkelahi, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Cukup lama. Membuatnya kembali bertanya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memilih siapapun."

"kenapa? Pilih dia lah!"

"Tidak mau!! Aku mau pilih kamu, tapi kalau keputusanku memilihmu membuat kalian berkelahi lebih baik aku tidak memilih siapapun." Jawabku.

Dia tertawa kecil, namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah perlahan. Dia menatapku sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kamu bohong..." katanya lirih.

Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan perubahan suara dan raut wajahnya itu. Wajahnya menggambarkan jika dia terluka, dan suara itu menggambarkan kelelahan. Apa dia cemburu? Kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sasuke.." dia menaruh perhatiannya padaku. "Apa kau punya Facebook?" tanyaku.

"Ada." Katanya

"Boleh aku tahu?" dia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, "Tulis juga nomer ponselmu!!" cicitku.

Dia tertawa. "eh, Naruto pun mau nomer kamu." Katanya seraya memberiku kertas tadi.

'eish!! Lagi-lagi Naruto!' batinku bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mau nomer kamu." Kataku.

"Dia mau nomer kamu!" sahutnya lagi.

"Iya.. aku pun mau nomer kamu.."

Untuk beberapa sakit kami saling berdebat, "baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nomerku, dan kamu memberikan nomermu padanya.."

"TIDAK MAU!!!"

"hei! Ada apa ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul ditengah-tengah obrolan kami.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Sasuke masih saja tertawa karena penolakanku dan aku dibuat kesal olehnya. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **OoOoO**

Kini semua tak seperti dulu lagi. Hubungan kami benar-benar berubah. Dia tidak lagi berbicara denganku terlebih dulu. Kini aku lah yang memulai semuanya. Aku yang mulai menyapa. Aku yang memulai mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya, kerinduanku padanya.

Tak ada lagi panggilan 'Sayang' saat dia memanggilku.

Hinata. Begitulah dia memanggilku sekarang.

Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Apa ini semua salahku yang terlalu menaruh hati padanya? Apa ini semua salahku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan saat aku cemburu padanya??

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!

Aku ingin dia! Aku ingin memeluknya! Aku ingin menggenggamnya.

Oh Tuhan...

o

O

o

O

o

O

 _Ini kisah ku. Aku tidak meminta perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Aku hanya ingin menuangkan curahan hatiku yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan secara lisan. Tidak berharap kalian menyukai secara penulisan atau ungkapan kata-kata. Jika kalian menyukainya, aku ucapkan Terimakasih._

 _Untuk beberapa istilah.._

 _-MASTER: benda yang aku gunakan untuk mengecek ukuran produk setiap 1 jam sekali. Berbentuk persegi, berbahan keramik, mudah pecah._

 _-LKey : kunci berbentuk seperti huruf L. Bisa search google._

 _-Troli standby : Troli untuk meletakkan box berisi produk yang akan dimasukkan kedalam mesin_.

 _-Troli master : troli yang aku gunakan untuk menyimpan master dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan lainnya._

 _\- Output : berapa banyak pcs produk yang telah dibungkus._

 _-Anggap saja di Jepang itu ada bahasa daerahnya_

 _Thankou -Alicia-_


End file.
